The use of gloves for protecting the hands and preventing slipping of the grip has become popular in various sports and games. Generally speaking there are two types of gloves. One type envelops all portions of the hand including the fingers and the palm, and the other is the so-called fingerless glove adapted to envelop the palm portion of the hand and the lower parts of the fingers while allowing the tips of the fingers to be exposed. A modified glove adapted to envelop only specific fingers is more appropriately referred to as a sack rather than a glove.
The present invention relates to an improvement in the fingerless glove as mentioned above.
Conventional fingerless gloves are adapted to expose the fingers down to the first or second joint. Such fingerless gloves have a common disadvantage in that the material of the glove enveloping the base end portions of the fingers often turns up toward the palm side when the glove is frequently used for gripping a racket or a golf club. As the material is turned up, it is curled to assume the form of a strand at each finger and the strand is pressed onto the base portions of fingers by the grip of the racket or golf club, thereby irritating such portions, or at the least, imparting a bad feel of play. In addition, since a plurality of individual gore tab pieces are sewn together to extend between the fingers along the same, the smooth movement of the fingers is deteriorated, and the sewing work itself is rendered complicated and troublesome.